1Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing molded hose branches from rubber, especially motor vehicle radiator or coolant hoses, in which fully vulcanized lengths of hose are slipped onto the free ends of a plastic tubing branching piece and are secured in a fluid-tight manner, as well as a molded hose branch produced according to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of this kind is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 32 39 623. According to that method, suitable lengths of hose are slipped onto a plastic or metal tubing branching piece which has flared free edge surfaces, with the introduction of a vulcanizable adhesive compound, and are completely vulcanized. As a result, even although a firm coupling is produced and in particular free manipulability of the location of the branch is attained, because of the repetitive stresses arising with radiator hoses especially due to fluctuating pressure in the interior of the hoses, there is the danger that the hoses will come loose from the tubing branching piece, since there is no external clamping force that prevents the hoses from stretching open.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for producing molded hose branches from rubber and a hose produced by the method, which overcome the hereinaforementioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known methods and products of this general type and which reliably intercept such repetitive forces so as to reliably avoid stretching open of the hoses in the vicinity of the coupling location and a gradual loosening from the tubing branching piece.